


endings, beginnings, and the forever in between

by ditl_manchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditl_manchester/pseuds/ditl_manchester
Summary: Dan is Phil's forever and he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	endings, beginnings, and the forever in between

Saturday mornings were Phil’s favourite. 

The sun lazily peeked its way through their curtains, shining on Dan’s hair in just the right way. It looked soft. He wanted to run his hands through it just to make sure it was still as soft as yesterday, but he also didn’t want to wake up Dan. Not yet. He needed sleep.

Thanks to Dan the human heater, all of the blankets had been kicked off their bed in the middle of the night. But Phil didn’t mind. Dan was still there, with his arms wrapped around Phil’s chest keeping him plenty warm. 

Phil could hear the city sounds. Not yet loud, but definitely not quiet. It made him think of the little house him and Dan picked out on the outskirts of London. Plenty of trees, plenty of yard, and most importantly, no noise. 

The rest of the flat was already packed away in boxes. All that was left for them was the bedroom and moving everything over.

  
  
  


“Are we really sure this the one we want? For the rest of our life? It’s not too late to back out.”

They were sat on the ledge of the balcony together. Towers of cardboard that held their life filled the inside of the flat. 

It ended up being a nice day out. The birds were chirping and the sun somehow made Dan’s eyes look extraordinarily pretty.

“Definitely. It has everything we’ll ever need. A perfect forever home.”

The word forever sat heavily on his tongue, but he knew he meant it. Dan was his forever.

  
  
  


“Phil? Where did you put the sheets? I can’t find them.”

Phil popped his head in from the hallway. “They should be in the box in the corner. Are you making the bed up?”

“Trying to, yeah." Dan walked over to the box and shuffled around the stuff inside. "I’m not going to want to do it later tonight so I figured I’d do it now.”

Phil could see from the door just how tense his shoulders were. Moving was stressful in the best of times, and even more so now during all of this mess. 

Phil walked over to Dan, who was still digging around and started massaging his shoulders. “Need some help? You’re super tense.”

Dan turned and looked at Phil. The bags under his eyes looked a mile long. Phil gently stroked them. “Please. I’m so tired I don’t think I can see anymore.”

He squatted on the other side of the box and reached in. “I think I put them towards the edge... somewhere around… here!” He triumphantly held the sheets in front of his face. 

Dan finally smiled again. “C’mon. Let’s make the bed.”

  
  
  


"What kind of takeaway do you want? I would kill for some curry right now, personally."

They were sitting in the new bed since the living room was still too packed to relax in. Phil was running his fingers through Dan's hair that still hadn't seen a pair of scissors. Phil wasn’t about to complain. The last bit of their latest Netflix binge was playing on the laptop in front of them.

Dan grumbled something underneath Phil's hand. 

"What was that? I can't hear you through the blanket, babe."

Dan shifted and began leaning his head against Phil's knee instead of his lap.

Phil took the moment to appreciate Dan’s squished face.

"I said, sure. I'm mostly just tired so I don't know how much I'll end up eating," He looked at Phil, "Can I just snack on some of yours?"

Phil put his hand on Dan’s side and began softly stroking. "Course. And I'll get some dips for you too."

"You're so good to me."

"It's because I like you a little."

"I like you a little too."

Neither of them moved for a while. That was the nice thing about forever, they had all the time in the world to just look and appreciate each other.

“I can’t wait for forever with you,” Phil finally whispered.

“I can’t wait either.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @ditlmanchesterbutspooky on tumblr!!


End file.
